Beating all the odds
by b.dixx
Summary: Fighting all the obstacles that are thrown at them can they make it through together? DG


**Beating all the odds**

It started middle 6th year for me and 5th for her. She was walking the corridors and I didn't notice her. I was at the time very upset you could say crying, but I personally wouldn't take it that far. I finally realized her presence when she sat next to me.

_**Past**_

"What do you want Weasley?" asked Draco in a muffled voice.

"Well I came here to make fun of you, but seeing your state I think you need a friend more. Care to tell me what's one your mind?" asked the youngest Weasley.

_**Present**_

I looked at her for a minute thinking about it should I tell weaselette about what I was going through, what I was supposed to do? Looking at her I saw something I didn't expect to see I saw forgiveness and understanding, I saw love and warmth waiting for me. So I began telling my story and she listened the entire time showing no emotion and taking everything that has happened to me in and I felt relieved, finally someone knew everything. From when my dad started raping me, when my dad killed my snake teaching me that becoming close to something shows weakness and I am not aloud to show weakness, to getting crucioed for the first time, having to become a death eater and I even told her about the plan that I was supposed to go through otherwise I would get seriously hurt, killing Dumbledore. I knew that all of this was a shock to her, but you couldn't tell it by her face. Instead of yelling or screaming which I thought she would do she hugged me, a sweet hug, one that a friend would give to another friend to tell them they are sorry for everything that happened. I also shocked myself by holding on to her as tight as I could and I sobbed and sobbed for at least an hour and she never said anything she just hugged me back. When I finally couldn't cry any more I talked.

_**Past**_

"Why would you do that" asked Draco

"Because you obviously needed a friend and not another voice telling you what to do." She responded.

"I understand that you are going to have to tell Dumbledore and I understand, I think that I should get locked up anyway."

"I don't think I should I mean if you think it is a good idea to tell you should Dumbledore he would keep you safe."

"You don't understand Voldermort is an evil god he'll find a way to find me and I would suffer horribly. Do you really think I want to kill Dumbledore he is like a second father I may not act nice to him, but he has given me so many chances I would never be able to repay him."

Ginny gasped and finally she said "If you think as Dumbledore as a father than why would you kill him? I know that if my father was in that position I would clearly give up my life for him any day."

Draco looked at her trying not to hex her for even saying that and finally stood up yelling at her "Do you think that I am that cold? Do you really believe that I would rather kill the only man that has ever been kind to me? NO! I would gladly give up my life for him but it's complicated. Without me my mother would die! If I can't protect her my father would kill her for sure so what do expect me to do? It isn't always black or white there is a shade in between."

"Okay Malfoy I am sorry I didn't mean it like that, I just thought that…"

"That's right you just thought maybe you should learn the facts first before assuming"

"I am sorry I never new it was that bad, when I first met you I wanted to befriend you, you seemed sweet under that evil smirk, but you immediately hated me because I was a Weasley so I hated you back with just as much passion. You walked like the world was about you so I always figured that you would grow up and want to become a death eater, following in your fathers footsteps. You sure seemed evil enough."

"I know that I am a mean guy, but I was grown up like that taught to hate everyone beneath me so I hated you. Year by year I realized that many families were not like mine and I started to wonder about what my father was teaching me. Summer of sixth year I got the mark and killing Dumbledore was my first assignment, I didn't want it and thought many times of killing myself, but my mother so I didn't and I was planning on going through with it, but seeing him again this year made me realize I couldn't do it so I was sitting thinking about what was going to happen to me when you came and disturbed me."

Seeing the look on her face clearly showing she was about to leave he added "I am glad you did though, otherwise I may have killed myself." He added with a sad smile.

_**Present**_

She gave a small sad smile back and hugged me again. I was shocked at this, but again hugged back. That night was the most peaceful night I ever had, I fell asleep in her arms and woke up in her arms still a little shocked I woke her up and told her she should get back to her common room. She smiled a sad smile and got up to leave when she turned back around and looked at me.

_**Past**_

"What you told me last night is something I guess you have never told anyone." He nodded "I promise I will not tell anyone." Turning to leave she added one more small thing "Same place same time if you like?" she asked. Without waiting for an answer she kissed his check and headed on her way, leaving an extremely shocked Draco Malfoy touching his check.

**Hoped you liked it. Please review!!!! More reviews faster I update :)**


End file.
